Collide
by uoduck
Summary: Harry was just eating breakfast when he received an urgent summons from the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. It turns out they need his help with a little problem. 'Little' turns out to be a big understatement. Harry Potter/ Bruce Banner.
1. Chapter 1

The Hulk roared in rage and pain and tried to take control only to feel an electric shock tinged with pain hit his body. Bruce whimpered at the strange... It reminded him of how Loki's magic felt like but this was a lot more dark feeling. And he was pretty sure that Loki was back in Asgard after they had defeated him in New York.

"Looks like our little experiment just woke up."

Bruce shuddered and winced as another round of the strange energy entered his body, attacking his whole body. He felt his body move and he flinched when he realized that he wasn't the one controlling his legs. Then another surge of energy hit him and he screamed, feeling the Hulk roar and again attempt to take control. Again, it was unsuccessful, as he was promptly hit with what he decided was magic again and again.

"We can't have that, now can we? Now, be still. I want to see what makes you tick."

* * *

The next time Bruce woke up, it was to light shining through somewhere. He was exhausted, dehydrated and he was curled into a small ball, trying to fight off the waves of pain that was still clinging to him even after an hour. Whoever had captured him more than a week ago was gone, the Hulk told him. Bruce moaned as a particularly painful wave passed through his body, shuddering through it. After he felt it pass, he slowly started to see if he could get up and was pushed back down onto his back as a big red energy blast hit him square in the stomach.

The Hulk roared and ripped through the magic as the being that he shared a body with gave up control to him.

* * *

The resulting destruction was not pretty. And nor was the complete and total annihilation of the one who did this to them.

* * *

Harry was just on his second sip of coffee when he realized that there was someone knocking on his door. And the knocking kind of sounded like the person had been there for a while.

"Potter!"

He sighed, speared one last bite of scrambled eggs with his fork and ate it then stood up and strode over to the door. He opened it only to see the minister of magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, himself.

"Making house calls now?" Harry remarked dryly then straightened up as he realized that Kingsley was breathing heavily, as if he had run here.

"Harry, we need your help!" Kingsley exclaimed, fidgeting of all things. The Minister had dust on his face and there was a bit of blood too, now that Harry looked. "NOW!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Harry said, conjuring clothes onto his body. "What's the problem? Enraged werewolf? Aren't Remus and Sirius back from their honeymoon?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Yes, they are but-"

Harry blinked and turned to glance to where downtown London was. "Was that a roar that I just heard?"

"Yes."

Harry turned to look back at Kingsley with a frown. "Yes? Just 'yes'?"

"It's not a werewolf."

"Not a werewolf?" Harry repeated, summoning his broom from the hallway. "Then what the hell is it?"

"Come on. This is one of those, 'you'll only believe it when you see it'," Kingsley said, pulling his broom and mounting it.

"Uh, Kingsley? We're in muggle London..." Harry trailed off as he saw Kingsley's expression.

"The Unspeakables have already made it so muggles won't see anything other than, well... Muggles already know about it," Kingsley said cryptically.

Harry shrugged and closed the door to his apartment and mounted his Firebolt and took to the air, following Kingsley.

"What exactly do you mean 'muggles already know about it'?" Harry asked as they flew above the homes and to downtown London.

"Were you watching the muggle news back in July? Specifically, New York?" Kingsley asked as they heard another roar. That roar was definitely not from a wolf; it was too alien-like and suddenly Harry knew.

"This problem wouldn't happen to be giant, green and angry, would it?" Harry tentatively asked.

Kingsley turned to stare at him with a dumbfounded expression, his eyes widening. "How did you know?"

"One of my clients had a muggle tellie on during the invasion," Harry replied distractedly. "How... what happened? I know that the Avengers aren't in London so what was the Hulk doing in England?"

"We don't know the specifics but I bet the Auror in charge can tell you when you get there," Kingsley said.

"Okay."

* * *

Harry gaped at the sight that awaited him. He was hovering over one of the homes that was far from the giant green creature with Kingsley hovering next to him. The creature was currently demolishing any and all homes that were near him and throwing every auror that tried to get near. Harry noted that all the aurors that the Hulk was batting away had their wands out; the people near him that the creature was ignoring, did not have wands out or they were muggles.

"Well, do you think you can do it?" Kingsley asked, looking between Harry and the assembled forces of unspeakables and aurors.

Harry winced as the Hulk roared again; it was a roar of anger and deep pain. He wondered what had happened to the guy.

"Do you guys know his real name?" Harry asked, staring at the Hulk. "It'll help, if you do."

Kingsley and Harry floated down to the aurors and Kingsley asked Harry's question.

One of the aurors turned to look at Harry with a relieved sigh. "I think his name is Bruce Banner."

"Thanks. Okay, Kingsley, I'll herd him out of the city and to my manor in the country," Harry said, already floating higher.

"Harry, our wards already picked up a certain carrier going over the Atlantic Ocean," Kingsley replied. "His teammates are coming, so you might want to open the wards on your home."

Harry turned down to glare at the Minister. "I will but so help me... If Dumbledore tries anything, I will leave the wizarding world for good. It's called Haven for a reason."

Kingsley flinched and nodded. "We certainly won't. I don't know about Dumbledore though. I'll try to head him off. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Harry rolled his eyes then floated to what was roughly the creature's height and skittered slowly over to the rooftop that was closet. He winced when he saw the pain in the Hulk's eyes; his heart already ached for whatever he had gone through.

"Bruce?" Harry offered quietly.

The Hulk stopped in its' tracks and quickly stared at Harry who stared back calmly. He had stood in front of enraged werewolves who had lost their mates; this wasn't such a big deal. But it certainly was heartbreaking enough.

"Hulk smash! Hulk hate wizards!"

Harry winced. "Yeah? What happened to you?"

Hulk's eyes shuttered for a second then they opened only to gleam with fear and hatred.

Harry sighed and called on his inner creature magic. "Hulk, you want to follow me? It would do you good to get out of the city. This is kind of like Spirited Away, in a way, if you've seen that movie. Not that I'm comparing you to No-Face."

Hulk roared and batted away an auror that was trying to get close.

Harry stared then started to sing, pulling his heritage to the fore. Hoping that Bruce and/or the Hulk would listen and calm down enough to follow.

He watched as the Hulk stared at him then he smiled in relief as a glow entered in the creature's eyes.

"Hulk, follow me. Let's get you out of the city."

Harry waited for the Hulk to nod then took to the air again, taking streets and alleyways that didn't have very many people walking in them. Though, there were a couple close calls, as they surprised a few probable criminals as the Hulk followed Harry out of downtown London and out of the city proper.

Harry was quite glad that he had a strong body, built from a few years as an auror. His manor was very far off from the outskirts of London, as it was in the country. He occasionally glanced behind him to make sure the Hulk was still there and he was. They passed roads that were not full of cars at all and roads that were clogged with traffic; regardless, everyone stopped to stare at the Hulk. No one saw the man on the broomstick though as Harry had put a notice-me-not charm on himself. Though, about halfway to his mansion, he noticed that the Hulk was lagging behind.

Harry slowed and removed the Siren magic that was keeping the Hulk ensnared and floated down to the ground. As he did, the Hulk watched him, wearily but not scared of him. Harry watched the Hulk as the creature slowly grew smaller and smaller and started to sway on his feet. Luckily, they were right behind a hedgerow so there was no one to see Bruce changing back.

When Harry blinked a minute later, the Hulk was gone and Bruce Banner was in his place. Harry flinched when he could sense the remnants of curses going through Banner's body, one of them the Cruciatus curse.

"Bruce? What happened to you?" Harry murmured, coming closer and hunching his shoulders to appear smaller.

"No... no more magic," Bruce choked out, taking a step back, his swaying getting more and more pronounced.

Harry stopped in his tracks. "I'm not going to hurt you. Bruce, I can help you get rid of the magic in your body, ease your pain a little."

"Who... who are you?" Bruce stammered out, his skin growing pale.

Harry took a small step forward, hands twitching in place, wanting to help. "I'm Harry Potter. I just want to help, that's all. You're swaying in place."

"But... you're a wizard," Bruce managed to say as his knees buckled. Harry closed the distance between them in a quick four steps and caught him, easing them both down to the ground.

"Shh. It's okay," Harry murmured, wrapping hesitant arms around the scientist. Bruce shuddered and burrowed into Harry's chest, trembling. "You're safe now. It's okay. Breathe, you're okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry felt as Bruce's breathing evened out into sleep and he sighed in relief. He slowly looked Bruce over, studying him for any physical injuries. He felt at least one broken arm and three broken ribs and there was of course the spell damage. Whoever had done this to him was going to pay; Harry knew that once he told Kingsley what happened, the wizards or witches would probably get Azkaban for this.

"Dobby?"

The house elf popped into existence and smiled at Harry, glancing around the clearing. "What can I be doing for Master Harry?"

"Hush Dobby, not too loud," Harry murmured, scooping Bruce into his arms.

"Oh, Dobby is sorry," the house elf blinked and glanced at the man in Harry's arms. "Does Harry need a bed made up in the infirmary?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I would appreciate that. Thanks."

Dobby grinned and popped back out.

* * *

AN:

I don't know when I'll get around to updating this. But hopefully since summer is coming up, I can get back into the regular update groove.

This is going to be Harry Potter/Bruce Banner.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce woke up to quiet humming; he didn't recognize the tune but it was... soothing. The Hulk certainly thought so too, if the quiet presence in his mind was any indication. He slowly blinked his eyes open, fingers curling into the warm, soft sheets that he could feel. He stilled when he realized that he couldn't remember falling asleep or really, anytime after giving into the Hulk so that they could escape.

"Mr. Banner, you're safe here. Relax."

Bruce turned his head, seeing a young man sitting beside his bed. The man had black hair that was down to his shoulders, bright green eyes and a strange looking scar on his forehead. The man was wearing a loose pair of pants and a t-shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. And strangely enough, Hulk wasn't even perking up at the thought of an unknown person sitting this close to him. Even though the Hulk told him that he could sense magic floating around the room that he was in. The Hulk was not even worried, just observing quietly from Bruce's eyes. The magic felt... safe, very unlike how Loki's had felt or like his previous captor's had felt.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Bruce tentatively asked, voice a little hoarse, then stiffening as the memories came back to him. His ribs protested a lot at the movement and just as the pain sharpened, the guy started to hum again. And just like that, the pain subsided. Bruce's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Hey, you're okay. You're safe," the guy remarked, standing up and shuffling over to the bedside table next to the bed. Bruce watched as he poured some water from a pitcher into a glass and took a step toward the bed. "Here."

Bruce hesitantly allowed the man to help him up into a sitting position, letting him prop his own body up against pillows. Pillows that hadn't been there a minute ago. The man stepped back, held out the glass to Bruce and waited for him to take it before sitting back down on the chair. Bruce glanced at the cup of water then steadily drank it all down, savoring the clear taste.

Bruce took that time to glance around the room. It was big and had five beds all laid out in a row and there was medical equipment spaced out. But there wasn't any equipment around his bed; the only hint of anything medical were the probably bandages that he could feel around his chest. And the sling and cast around his right arm. There were windows spaced evenly around the room and Bruce couldn't really see out of them lying down. But it looked like they were out in the countryside. There were paintings on the walls and they were... moving?

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

Bruce finished the water and set the glass back down on the small table beside the bed. "I... I remember not having any control over my own body. And... It was magic, wasn't it?"

The man inclined his head. "Yes, it was magic. I take it, your Hulk can sense it?"

Bruce's eyes widened. "You know?"

"I was the one to get the Hulk out of the city," the man replied then held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, if you don't remember."

Bruce slowly extended his own hand, shaking Harry's. The other man's hand was calloused from hard work and was strong.

"Bruce Banner."

Harry grinned a little. "Nice to officially meet you, Bruce."

"That's certainly one way to put it," Bruce remarked.

Harry raised an eyebrow then chuckled. "True. I-"

Bruce started as a loud thump was heard then loud excited voices. Voices that sounded suspiciously like they were in the process of... Bruce flushed and watched Harry sigh and get up.

"You have other guests?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Guests? More like godfathers who won't stop-" Harry rolled his eyes then went across to the door and poked his head out into the hallway.

"Sirius! Remus! Silencing charms please!"

The noises immediately stopped or were cut off. To Bruce, it kind of felt like an embarrassed silence, at least for whoever the people that Harry had called out to.

"Are you an Asgardian?" Bruce asked as he watched Harry walk back over to his bed.

"Asgardian? What exactly is that?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at Bruce.

Bruce grinned. "So that's a no?"

"No. Or it's a no," Harry answered, shaking his head. "I'm human, with a little extra 'oomph' thrown in. I suppose... is that what Thor and Loki are?"

Bruce stared at Harry.

"What?! You expect people around the world to not notice the whole battle in New York last July?" Harry exclaimed then seemed to subside. "At least I noticed. That Loki guy was certainly... interesting."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Interesting? Just interesting?"

Harry laughed but Bruce could hear a little bitterness underlying his tone. "I've seen worse. Trust me on that."

"Okay. But what are you if not Asgardian?" Bruce enquired, more than a little curious. "And what you called out to your... godfathers?"

Harry nodded at Bruce's questioning look.

"You said 'silencing charms'?" Bruce finished.

Harry opened his mouth to answer when he turned his head to glance at one of the windows. "Ah, right on time. Hedwig! My lovely lady!"

Bruce started, following Harry's movements as he went to open one of the windows. "What..."

"You know, Hedwig, aren't you getting a little too ol- Ow!" Harry exclaimed, bringing his finger up to his mouth to suck on it briefly. Bruce followed each movement then quickly turned away, blushing red. So Harry was attractive; sue him. Bruce's jaw dropped at the sight that met him when he turned back to look at Harry.

The man had reached out with an arm outside the window and then come back in... with an owl on his arm. A snowy owl.

"Fine, Hedwig. You win. You're not old at all. Nope. You're still a beautiful, young owl in her peak," Harry muttered, walking back to his chair. However, his tone didn't match the obvious sarcasm; he was smiling.

Bruce stared blankly at the owl, jaw still open. The owl looked like... she... was preening, almost like she had won a fight. He stared as Harry reached down to allow the owl to totter down onto the chair. Harry proceeded to reach into one of his pockets and brought out a treat, bringing the treat up to Hedwig's beak.

"Harry... what... why do you look like you're friends with an owl?" Bruce asked as Hedwig gobbled up whatever Harry had given her.

Harry sat down, reached up to Hedwig's feet and took what Bruce realized was a piece of parchment from the owl's leg. He watched as the owl took off, flying out through the door, disappearing.

"Mr. Potter-"

"Please, it's Harry. Calling me that makes me feel old," Harry replied, holding up a finger to forestall Bruce's questions. "Give me a minute."

Bruce sighed carefully and watched as Harry opened the... letter. Harry frowned then gave a sharp exhale of relief.

"Alright. Now I can tell you," Harry remarked then stiffened, turning to glance at Bruce. "Your teammates are here."

* * *

Harry sighed and stood up. "Stay here, okay?"

"They're certainly not going to hurt me," Bruce said, narrowing his eyes.

"I know. Your ribs would probably hurt and there are people I want to get out of here before I make this place visible to the rest of the Avengers," Harry replied.

"Your godfathers? The Avengers won't care," Bruce commented wryly. "Tony will even find it hilarious."

Harry shook his head. "No. Other people. It's a full moon night, among other things and having strangers around will not-"

"Wait," Bruce interrupted, frowning. "You're implying that werewolves are real."

"Yes, werewolves are real," Harry replied distractedly. "One of my godfathers is a werewolf. But his pack, they're not entirely... civilized company. And then there are the Slytherins..."

"Slytherins? Civilized? What do you mean?" Bruce asked, feeling his heart pick up. He took a deep breath and another one then looked at Harry again.

"I'll explain when everyone's here," Harry remarked, glancing at him. "I don't want to go through the explanations three or four times."

Harry started to walk toward the door but stopped in the doorway and turned back. "On second thought, do you feel up to walking?"

Bruce quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't want your team or whoever's commanding SHIELD to think that you're dead or that I killed you," Harry said thoughtfully. "So... walking?"

Bruce pushed the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Once his breathing was under control, he glanced up only to see Harry had reached out a hand toward him. Bruce took it, fitting his hand into Harry's and letting him help him up.

Harry glanced at him, searching. Bruce nodded and together they both walked down a hallway. Bruce stared at the stone that made up the home; it made him think they were in a mansion or an estate or something big and old.

"Harry?"

Bruce watched as someone shuffled out of a room next to where Bruce had woken up. The other man had light brown hair and some grey strands in it.

"Remus, the rest of the Avengers are here," Harry said then pointed out the window that they had just passed. "That's why you can probably smell strange people and strange technology. This is Bruce Banner."

The Hulk immediately knew something was unusual about this man. He smelled like predator but at the same time, not like a predator. Like he was only a predator a few days a month or something. Bruce started at the realization when Hulk told him in thoughts.

"You're the werewolf that Harry mentioned," Bruce exclaimed, not without a little excitement at the thought.

Remus glanced at Harry then grinned a little. "Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you. And yes, I'm a werewolf."

Bruce sighed. "I didn't mean to come off so..."

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's a lot better than how Sirius had reacted when I told him about it."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Sirius?"

"My husband," Remus replied ruefully, jerking a thumb back to the door. "He's still not better about it."

"Ah, come on Moony. I'm not that bad!""

Bruce watched as another guy came out of the room and wrapped an arm around Remus' waist.

Harry chuckled. "Anyway, I should go open the wards. Otherwise, everyone will be up there all confused like. You guys want to get the others out and to a new location?"

"Right. New York?" Remus asked quietly, staring at Harry.

Bruce watched as the two talked for another minute then both Sirius and Remus strode off in the other direction.

"What do you mean by new location?" Bruce asked as he followed Harry down a set of stone stairs.

"It's complicated," Harry replied, turning to glance at Bruce as they stopped at what Bruce now realized was an entry hall.

"Are we in a mansion, by any chance?" Bruce questioned, turning around to look at the various furniture and paintings.

"Yep. It's one of the homes in my family," Harry said, walking to stop beside the door and placing his hand onto the wall.

"One? You must be..."

"Among other things, yes. Though, it's basically all left from my parents," Harry answered. Bruce watched as Harry started to hum a little. He could feel the tingle of magic flow over his skin then he heard a little pop.

"So... you never told me why you were in London to begin with," Harry said, opening the door. "I would have thought you would have stayed in New York with the Avengers."

"You never explained why you hum when you use magic," Bruce remarked, stepping out onto the porch. The helicarrier was right above them, hovering in the overcast sky. Two quinjets were flying, more like speeding toward them.

"Fair point. I gather that's your team in the jet?" Harry asked, pointing at the jet briefly.

"Yeah, and that's Thor flying next to them," Bruce replied, distractedly. "How did your... world keep magic secret though? I would have thought that we would have known by now."

"In answer to your first question," Harry started as they saw the quinjet land on the ground. Thor landed with a loud thump and stared at them. "I'm a Siren."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bruce, are you okay?"

"You don't need any medical attention, right?"

"What happened? Why'd you come to London?"

"Hulk's not much of a tourist though. Bruce, you should have let me know you were going to sightsee."

"I'm fine, guys. I only got into a little trouble," Bruce explained, fidgeting a little under the combined attention.

"Does that man have anything to do with the trouble?" The one woman asked, subtly gesturing at Harry.

"No, he actually rescued me," Bruce replied.

"Well, rescue is..." Harry started, striding down to go meet Bruce's friends. "I just got you out of the city. You rescued yourself."

Harry watched as the Avengers went to welcome their friend and sighed when he saw who must have been Nick Fury. The leader of SHIELD was flanked by three agents and he was staring directly at Harry.

"I suppose the magical world is about to be outed to SHIELD?" Remus asked as he came up to stand alongside Harry.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, frowning a little. "Hopefully, this won't take a while though. You know Dumbledore put special wards on me that don't allow me to go anywhere outside of England. Wards that I can't break. I don't want Dumbledore to realize that I'm making new friends. New friends that I had wanted to help three years ago during that battle in New York."

Remus huffed out a growl under his breath. "I wish I knew someone who would be powerful enough to break those. We've got your back regardless, if you want to move."

"I understand. I just..." Harry grumbled. "I hate being his little pet siren and wizard, even if he has no use for me. Has Sirius gotten your pack over the floo yet?"

"They're all across the ocean in New York."

Harry nodded as he saw the woman glance up at the close by helicarrier. It was still hovering in the air above them and he could see... There was a glint of something that seemed a little... off? Like there was something...

"Agent Barnes, Barton, stand down," Fury said into a comm and strode over to stand in front of Harry. "Nick Fury, head of SHIELD."

"Sniper, huh?" Harry asked, holding out his hand and watched out of the corner of his eyes, the Avengers all stop chatting and turn to look at him.

"Just in case," Fury said, reaching out his own hand to shake. "You would be..."

Harry grinned. "You don't have anything on me then, I take it?"

Fury sighed. "No."

"Well, I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

Fury shook his hand then pulled back and glanced at Remus.

"Remus Lupin, his second godfather."

Fury raised an eyebrow and just as Harry was about to gesture everyone inside for explanations, he felt the wards ripple. He would have stiffened but then recognized the magical signature and sighed in relief. He hummed a little to tweak the wards and peeked his head inside the house.

"Kingsley, any news?"

He felt it as the minister of magic walked through the fireplace in the entry hall and came up to stand by Harry's side.

"We caught the people responsible," Kingsley replied, staring at Fury and glancing at Harry.

"And?"

"Draco gave them veritaserum and they admitted to luring Banner here to try to..." Kingsley winced.

"Potter, who is this?" Fury asked.

Harry stared at Fury then at Kingsley and sighed. "Okay, if we're about to explain everything, I suppose introductions would be good right about now?"

Fury nodded, looking kind of bewildered. Harry could hear Iron Man snickering through his suit and Captain America was looking at Iron Man in what could be called fond exasperation.

"Nick Fury, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt," Harry started. "Minister of Magic in Britain."

"Minister of Magic?" Fury repeated. "Wait... Agent Barnes, didn't you have this in your report?"

Harry watched as the head of SHIELD talked through a communicator.

"Who's this Agent Barnes?" Harry asked, shuffling over to Bruce's side.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, giving Harry a slow once over look. "Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier."

"Oh, I think I remember something like that. A few months ago wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was quite a story," Bruce replied idly, rocking back on his heels. "You didn't explain how you're a Siren. Besides, I thought those were mythological creatures."

Harry snorted. "You know wizards exist now. Sirens aren't really stretching the imagination."

Bruce chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Your magic comes out through your voice, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. You're 100% right," Harry explained. "Only when I want it to though. Otherwise, I could probably get everyone to do anything I wanted everyday."

Bruce's eyes widened. "You're not spelling me right now?"

"No, of course not," Harry said. "I don't cast spells on people who turn into eight foot giant green people. I only used my Siren abilities to get you out of the city."

Bruce chuckled. "I don't mind. I like that there's someone out here that can control the Hulk."

Harry narrowed his eyes, watched Kingsley start to chat with Fury. "I won't use any other magic on you. You have my word."

"You don't work for the government, right?" Bruce questioned.

"Nope. At least, I don't work for the muggle government or the military," Harry answered.

"Muggle?" Bruce echoed.

"Non magical people," Harry replied.

* * *

"Do you want to go meet my teammates?" Bruce asked hesitantly. "They're rowdy but I think they'll like you."

Harry stared at Bruce then over at the other Avengers. "If... Sure. I am planning on moving to New York City anyway if a few things work out in my favor."

"You're moving to New York?" Bruce asked as they both started to walk over toward where the Avengers had moved to.

"Yeah. Except I'm kind of... stuck here for a while?" Harry remarked. "You wouldn't happen to know a powerful wizard or sorcerer that could help?"

Bruce stopped and turned to look at him. "Do you need our help?"

"You guys don't have a wizard on your team, do you? I didn't think that Thor could use magic," Harry said hesitantly.

Bruce sighed, shook his head a little. "Loki joined us a few months back."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Loki? You mean... Thor's brother? The one that tried to destroy New York?"

"That's the one," Bruce said, gaze moving to the scar on Harry's forehead. "Your scar actually looks like one of their runes."

Harry blushed a little and moved his hair to cover it. "It's not. It's from a curse."

"A curse?" Bruce said, narrowing his eyes. Harry could see a little green enter Bruce's brown eyes but the other man didn't start to change, only stepped an inch closer to Harry.

"It's a long story. You think that Loki could help me?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

"I'll talk to Thor," Bruce said. "He knows Loki better."

Harry stared at Bruce's amused expression. "Do I want to know?"

Bruce shook his head, smiling a little. "No, I don't think you do. Hey, Tony!"

Harry watched as the Avengers turned and came over, glancing at Bruce first who nodded then one by one came up to introduce themselves.

Captain America came up first. "Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you and thanks for getting our teammate to safety."

Harry nodded, shaking the man's hand. "Harry Potter. It wasn't a big problem. It's nice to meet you too.

Steve gestured to Iron Man, who had walked up to him.

"Tony Stark," the other man said, the suit mask dropping down to reveal Stark's face. "So Brucie's interested in you, hmm?"

"Tony!" Bruce exclaimed, cheeks turning red. "He just helped me!"

Tony chuckled while Steve rolled his eyes. "I can see why. Bruce, why didn't you tell all of us you were bisexual? I could have listed more potential people for you to date."

"Ignore him, Harry," Steve muttered, pulling Tony into his side, suit and all. "That's what we all do."

"Hey!"

Harry snorted. "I'll do that."

"I knew," the red-haired woman remarked, coming up to stand next to Steve.

"Black Widow?" Harry guessed.

"Yes. Natasha Romanoff."

Harry shook her hand and his eyes widened at the feel of foreign magic coming from the fourth Avenger.

"Thor, this is Harry Potter," Bruce said. "Harry, this is Thor."

Thor strode up to look Harry over. Harry peered at Thor, noting the hammer at his waist and the other worldly armor that he was wearing.

"Loki did say he had noticed some magic around Midgard," Thor remarked, grinning widely. "It is a great pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Harry said.

"Thor, could I talk to you for a minute?" Bruce asked, glancing at Harry briefly before turning to Thor.

"Of course. What is it?"

"He told me he needs the help of a sorcerer," Bruce started. "And I told him Loki might be able to help."

Thor narrowed his eyes. "What is it that you need help with? We will help if we can."

"My... old professor placed a few really strong wards on me," Harry explained, feeling Bruce's concerned eyes on him. He could also see that the other Avengers were drifting toward them, listening in too. "I can't leave England."

"You can't leave England?" Tony repeated. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, if I attempt to cross the border or fly over the ocean, I get killed," Harry remarked.

Bruce's eyes widened and everyone went pale.

"Magic can work like that?" Steve asked, seeming to tighten his grip on his shield.

"Yeah," Harry muttered darkly. "Otherwise, I would have gone to help you last year in New York."

"It can kill you, just like that?" Bruce asked. "How?"

"As I said, the guy cast wards on me when I was incapacitated a few years ago. Now I have to live with the feeling of oppressive magic on me that I can't break. Not without help."

"I will call my brother," Thor replied, nodding. "I believe he will be able to help you."

Harry sighed. "Thanks. I do want to-"

Harry stiffened and turned to glance at Kingsley, who had turned to look at him in the exact same moment.

"Fury," Harry called over to the guy.

The leader of SHIELD turned to glare at him.

"Get your team and ship out of here," Harry said.

"Harry?" Bruce said. "What's wrong?"

"He's here," Harry replied quietly. "Get out."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, little tinges of green over his arms. "I'm staying."

"So are we," Steve added.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry, my dear boy," Dumbledore started as he walked past the gates nonchalantly.

Harry glared at him and stepped in front of Bruce and Remus and the other Avengers. "I hate it when you call me that."

Harry heard Fury and Kingsley whispering behind him and Thor talking in urgent tones into a cell phone or communicator.

"Our new friend here says you have kept him captive," Steve began, walking up to stand alongside Harry. The captain had his helmet on and his shield in front of him, now more Captain America than Steve Rogers at the moment. "You have no right to do that, especially so when it might kill him."

"He is my soldier," Dumbledore remarked, eyeing Harry with a dark look. "He had no right to go see to foreign groups like yours."

Bruce growled and Harry inched over to place his hand at Bruce's back. "Changing right now wouldn't do you any good, Bruce."

"You protected me yesterday," Bruce asserted. "Let us protect you now."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "I've tried to get away, you know? Doesn't make a difference. My friends tried. They... ran into 'accidents' along the way."

Bruce stared at him, eyes going wide before narrowing. "I've been in roughly the same situation you've been in. I got out."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. The military?"

"Harry, let us take our leave," Dumbledore commented mildly. "I had been wanting to retrieve you. This just makes it easier."

"Hey," Steve called over, hefting his shield. "He's not going anywhere with you."

"That is not your call to make," Dumbledore spoke, narrowing his eyes at the team of Avengers and at the helicarrier that was hovering in the sky above them. "He does not answer to you."

"Not anymore," Harry retorted, drawing his wand. He could feel the present wards on him darken and flare at his words and action and he could feel light pain start to grow in his wand hand. "I'm not endorsing or working for you anymore. Not when you're a dark wizard. Not when you fucking killed my friends!"

He shuddered, wincing when he felt the equivalent of a cruciatus curse take effect on him. He cried out, distantly hearing surprised gasps and one growl around him. Pain flared all over him and he felt his knees buckle, falling to the ground.

And all of a sudden, things happened quickly. He attempted to open his eyes and succeeded, though he could only open them a little. Bruce was transforming, growing bigger and taller and greener. The Avengers had started to fire at Dumbledore, only to fail when the older wizard sent up shields. Thor threw his hammer at the wizard, only to have the hammer thrown back at him. The sniper up on the helicarrier pulled the trigger, gunshot ringing out.

When Harry next opened his eyes, Bruce was gone. The Hulk had taken his place and roared, peering down at Harry.

"Bruce..." Harry croaked out, as pain rolled through his body continuously. He was trembling violently, like he was cold. "Don't..."

* * *

"Hulk protect wizard. Wizard stay still."

Hulk stared down at the green eyed wizard as the human passed out, body still wracked with pain. Hulk growled and through himself into the fight, stomping right up to the wizard that was causing his wizard harm.

"Hulk smash!"

"You aren't going to get any objections from me, buddy," Iron Man called over, hovering in the air and firing a repulsor blast at Dumbledore. The older wizard had run a good ways away from the mansion and from the fight, like he was about to run away.

"Smash hard!" Hulk growled out, running at the bad wizard and leapt right on top of him, hands smashing right onto the bad wizard and creating a loud boom.

A loud crack, almost like a thunder clap sounded in the air and smoke appeared around Hulk's feet. The earth under him dipped, creating a small, jagged crater around the giant green man.

By the time the smoke had cleared from the small crater, the Hulk had stepped away from the smoking remains of the bad wizard. The Hulk peered down at the dead body of the bad wizard then trotted over to where Harry lay and gently picked him up then the Hulk ran off.

* * *

The Avengers plus Fury and Kingsley all stared, struck silent, at the disaster zone that had been where Dumbledore stood. Tony's jaw dropped in the suit, a little awed by the violence that the Hulk had just dealt.

"Well, that sure escalated quickly," Clint remarked through their comms after a few minutes.

Natasha snorted.

"I'm not poking that body with a stick," Bucky muttered through the comms, sounding like he was breathing heavily.

"Bucky!" Steve exclaimed.

"No one has asked you to poke it with a stick, Barnes," Natasha murmured, smiling.

"I know. I'm just... For the record, you know?" Bucky replied.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, I would like to discuss something with you," Fury said, coming over to stand in front of the Minister of Magic.

"Thor, when will your brother arrive?" Steve asked, as the Avengers that were on the ground all stood in a circle to talk. "I don't know when Bruce will regain control or where but-"

"Captain, that was all Banner," Thor remarked, raising an eyebrow. "Bruce is in control right now."

"How could you tell?" Tony asked through his suit. "That kind of violence usually isn't suited for Bruce."

"His eyes," Thor answered. "He was protecting Harry the only way he knew how to. My brother will arrive back on Midgard in an hour. Until then, I suspect that the only thing to do is to wait this out."

Tony flew over to hover next to Steve, who leaned into the Iron Man suit a little. "Steve? You okay?"

"I think..." Steve trailed off and peered down at his own suit.

"Steve, you idiot!" Bucky yelled down from the comms. "Tony..."

"Yeah, I see it. Steve, you could have said something earlier," Tony muttered, wrapping an arm around Steve to hold him up as he drooped. Blood was pouring out of a wound in the center of Steve's chest and there were blue veins spreading out from the wound, making it seem like a spider's web. Tony glanced at Kingsley and Fury and cleared his throat. The two other men looked at him expectantly. "Mr. Magic Guy, you wouldn't happen to have any doctors nearby, would you?"

* * *

Harry slowly woke up to the sounds of someone loud and heavy running and of being held by something warm. Thump... thump... thump. And to the sensation of being rocked in the air. He finally opened his eyes cautiously and jumped, or would have had he not been held in hands that were firm and big.

"Hulk?"

The running stopped and the Hulk peered down at him with a big toothy smile. If Harry didn't know better, that smile would have been very scary. "Hulk protect wizard. Hulk kill bad wizard."

"Huh?"

"Hulk smashed bad wizard. Good wizards safe."

Harry stared, blinked dazedly as the Hulk jostled him unintentionally. He turned in Hulk's arms and looked around at their surroundings. At crowds of people having fun, some lying on chairs or towels on the sand. Children playing and laughing in the water. And he finally realized what the sounds he was hearing were. They were on the beach in West Sussex an hour and a few minutes from London. He was hearing the waves pounding the sand and he was feeling the sun glaring down on them. Hulk had brought him to the beach, to the edge of the British country.

"Bruce?" Harry looked up at the Hulk a little wonderingly.

The Hulk looked down at him and Harry could see Bruce in Hulk's eyes.

"You brought me to the beach?"

Hulk nodded, or was it Bruce in control this time?

"You got me away from the bad wizard. Thank you."

"Good wizard protected Hulk. Hulk returned favor."

Harry nodded, grinned a little. "So... is this our first date then?"

He could have sworn that he saw some red in Hulk's cheeks.

Harry was about to recommend that they move away from the beach, move away from most of the people on it who had finally seen the Hulk when he saw the helicarrier move into his sight.

"Mr. Potter?"

Hulk turned around and Harry peered down only to see Loki, Thor's brother standing before them.

"Yeah?"

Loki peered up at them, raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment on Harry's position in Hulk's arms. Though it looked like he really wanted to. "My brother said you needed help?"

Harry could feel Loki's magic flowing around the god, wild and a little cool. "Yeah. If... you wouldn't mind?"

"No, I would not. It is not everyday that I meet a Midgardian wizard."

Hulk growled menacingly. "Hulk protect Harry."

Loki twitched but stayed mostly calm. "Your protectiveness is noted. Now will you put Mr. Potter down?"

* * *

AN: Who would you guys like Loki to be paired with?

I could do Steve/Tony/Loki for instance.


End file.
